


What is This

by LunarGodess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, choicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarGodess/pseuds/LunarGodess
Summary: “I know that at first, I didn’t give you a choice. But now,” he trailed off as he fought to push down the lump in his throat, “do you want to live with me?"I fic based on an RP I had with my friend 3 months ago.





	What is This

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to my friend on Discord who tolerates me enough to RP with me.   
> I am not a writer nor do I aim to ever be one so after 3 months of trying to work on and edit this thing to a point where it doesn't even resemble its source material, I'm releasing it into the world even tho I know it's a dumpster fire.

Saeyoung sighed in frustration. Of all the things he still had to deal with today, sorting out his room might have been the one he had looked forward the least. He was rummaging through his costumes, various different reading materials and collections of figurines when he gave up halfway through. In his opinion, there was a much more pressing matter that demanded his attention. He picked up a stack of books he had set aside on the desk and headed down the hall towards his brother’s room. Stopping right outside his door, he knocked on it three times with his foot.

“What is it? I’m busy,” Came an annoyed answer. Not making any other sounds as an indication that he’d be in any hurry to let him in.

“Saeran-ah! Could you please open the door for me? I got something for you and my hands are kind of full.”

He heard rustling behind the door and then it opened; leaving a confused Saeran in its stead.

“Hey, I just thought you might like these.” Saeyoung beamed.

“Uh, thanks.” The younger brother tried to clumsily take the books off of Saeyoung . With now full hands he turned away from his twin to sort out his gift and put everything away in its proper place. While the older twin remained in the doorway with a guilty smile on his lips.

“Yes?” The younger man asked, after noticing his twin hadn’t moved an inch.

“Could I come in for a moment?”

Silence hung between the two while the younger sibling thought about the request. “You don’t need to help me. I can do it myself.” He dismissed.

Saeyoung sighed heavily in defeat. “I just want to talk for a little bit and see how you’re doing.”

“I’m fine,” Saeran insisted,” you don’t have to worry about me.” He continued to busy himself with finding the perfect location for his new things.

The older twin took the opportunity while his brother’s back was turned to him and snuck into the room regardless. “But I can’t help worrying.” Taking a seat on the edge of the bed he continued. “We’ve been here for a few days now and it feels like you’ve been avoiding me. Well…more than usual.” He laughed to himself nervously. “I know that at first, I didn’t give you a choice. But now,” he trailed off as he fought to push down the lump in his throat, “do you want to live with me? If you’d rather not, I’d understand and I’m sure we could…”

A book fell from one of the shelves with a loud thud. “W-what? No. It’s-“ Saeran looked his wide eyes with his brother. “I’m not avoiding you, I…” He bent down to pick up the fallen item and continued his work. “I don’t want to hold you back.”

“What? Saeran, how are you holding me back? Saeyoung’s voice heavy with worry.

“Don’t pay dumb, Saeyoung! You know as well as I, that I’ve always been the less,” he paused searching for the right word, “capable of the two. Father got wind of us again, and you could have run off without me and saved yourself. But instead, you dragged us here to this island, in the middle of nowhere. We are here because you were stubborn. We are here because, according to you, we had no choice.”

“We had no choice! I had no choice!”

Saeyoung took a moment to compose himself with how every possible emotion he could ever feel was hitting him. “When Jumin came to me with the proposal, I took it because I thought that you would prefer to be out here. Surrounded by nature. Not stuffed in some basement without even any windows. Saeran-ah,” the expression on his face softened up even more, “you have never held me back. Nor will you ever. I made the decision to come here for the both of us. Because I can’t even bear the thought of being without you again.”

Silence hung over them like a blanket. Both processing what had just been said.

“I’m not feeling so good.” The younger twin said in a desperate attempt to end the conversation. “I need some fresh air.” He tried to force his legs to leave the room but they almost gave out. “My head hurts.”

Seayoung was up on his feet at once guiding Saeran to take a seat on the bed before he completely lost his balance and fell. Frantically, he started going through the nightstand. “Your medication’s in here, right?”

"No, I... I think it’s in the bathr..." Saeran looked like he wanted to throw up."I-I'm fine." he assured, a little disoriented. "There's no need to freak out like that, you idiot. I just remembered something unpleasant.” His eyes fell to his hand that was still entangled in his brother’s shit and removed it in haste as he tried to stand up in a clumsy, almost comical, manner.

“Take it easy.” The older twin warned. “Just rest and I’ll get you some water.”

Saeyoung made sure his brother was alright before he left the room to get his twin a glass of water, stopping by the bathroom on his way back to grab the medication.

He sat down beside Saeran upon his return and handed him the drink and a single pill."I'm sorry I got you all riled up. I didn't know you'll get so worked up."He placed both hands on his own face and fell back into Saeran’s sheets. Exhaustion caused by stress starting to wash over him. "This is all my fault. I'm so very sorry."

"You didn't rile me up. I just remembered something. That's it," Saeran held on to the glass of water. "Thank you. For looking out for me. And also, for saying you want to stay with me."

"Hehe. You know that no matter how much you don’t want to believe it, you won't be able to get rid of me even if you try."

Downing the pill, Saeran continued to sip the water."No, it's my fault because I'm like this. I'm still too weak. Always have been. I'm not strong enough and, I know you'll eventually get sick of me again." He bit his lower lip. "I was thought that everyone would eventually leave me if I  
didn't work hard to produce results. And here I am, already slacking off..."

He stood up rather haphazardly. His body still recovering from his little breakdown, nevertheless, he managed to put the half-empty glass on top of a drawer. "I should get back to work. I need to sort out those books you brought.”

The guilt from everything that his brother just told him was eating at Saeyoung. If only he hadn’t left the first time around. So he couldn't help but grin mischievously when an idea formed in his brain. "Oh no, you don't!" He grabbed his brother by the hand and pulled him back down into the bed with him, trapping Saeran."No more work for us today." He snuggled into Saeran. He will force all of those negative thought away even if he has to stay up with him all night!

"Saeran-ah, I'm mortified that I triggered you..." Saeyoung admitted. "If I ever overstep a line again, you need to let me know, okay?"

It hadn’t taken much force to drag Saeran to the bed. His body falling limp in response to the hug. "I said it's fine. It's not your fault." He sighed. "I'm not made of glass, you don't have to walk on eggshells around me. Just...", He bit his lip and lowered his voice, "Don’t leave me again."

“I don’t want to leave you." Without thinking, Saeyoung placed a quick kiss on the back of the other's palm.

The kiss caught Saeran off guard and spread goosebumps all over his skin. "Why?" he looked up with wide eyes.

His twin was as red as a tomato, and it was the most adorable thing in the world to Saeyoung. He wanted to see more of it. He put on the most blinding smile he could muster and leaned in to give him an Eskimo kiss rubbing their noses against each other. "Because now I can~!"

He could swear Saeran's flushed cheeks were the same colour as his hair. And his only response to his nose being rubbed, was an even darker shade spreading across his face. Saeran never made anything easy.

The younger man turned his head to the other side to abruptly cease physical contact. "Don't treat me like a cat, idiot."

"Haha! I only dream of a cat as cute as you. Elly might come close but she's not you. You're the most purrrrrrecious thing to me, ya know."

"I am NOT a cat!" Saeran managed to retort. "Idiot! Weirdo! Moron!”

"Hmm... You know, I used to dream that I was a cat. How great it would have been if we were born as felines. We could have roamed wherever we wanted and slept in the sunshine if we so desired."Seayoung mused."But as our cursed luck would have it, I am fully aware that we are humans. So, what's with the harsh words? You wound me." He teased while pretending to be hurt.

"Maybe...You just need a good laugh?~ " He didn't wait for an answer, his hands darting to his brother's sides immediately to begging to torture him with tickles.

"Eeek! Haha- gah, what are you doing? S-stop it!" Saeran squeaked, teardrops running down his face.

"Oh, my~ Was that a giggle I heard?" Hearing his brother laugh made his heart flutter. To see him smile was to know true happiness. He would do anything just to see it again. So, he got on top of Saeran to gain better access and continued the merciless tickling.

But the tear he saw running down the younger twin's face made him stop for a second. "Aww no, Saeran. Don't cry." He wanted to reach out and wipe it away but an even better idea came to mind. He leaned down and kissed it away instead. Which was followed by an onslaught of tickles and showers of feathery light kisses all over his face.

"Hahaha-, S-Saeyoung?" Saeran trusted his head around, trying to avoid what was coming for him. Only to accidentally meet his brother’s lips in return.

The accidental kiss lasted but a fraction of a breath but it was enough to make Saeyoung pull back and stare down at his brother. His sibling's cheeks flushed with laughter. Chest rising up and down, trying to catch his breath, and his body trapped under his own...Oh, God. This was starting to feel a bit too much.

He felt his own body temperature rising rapidly as he scrambled to get off of him. "Aaaagh! I'm sorry, Saeran. I didn't mean to do that." Standing at the end of the bed he tried to look anywhere else but at his twin. "Umm, I think I should better go," Walking out the door he stopped for a brief second, "Let me know if your headache doesn't disappear," and sprinted away to his room.

Shutting the door behind him, Saeyoung slumped to the floor, hiding his face in his arms. What was that back there? And most importantly, why did he want to do it again?


End file.
